


Complicated Choices

by AliceSweeney



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSweeney/pseuds/AliceSweeney
Summary: An akuma attacks while Marinette works on her group project. How can Ladybug save the day?





	

Marinette’s eyes widened as the ground began to tremble. Without a second thought her legs quickly shot up, marching her over to the window quickly as she peaked out. Her blue eyes widened as she watched the akuma outside smirk while facing her family’s bakery. 

“What’s wrong Marinette?” 

“Yeah pigtails, what’s so interesting outside? I bet you just didn’t want to work on the project anymore!” 

“Dude, shut up. Mari, is it another akuma outside? We should stay in here then, right?” 

Marinette nodded as she said, “Yeah, maybe we should hide down stairs until Ladybug and Chat Noir handle everything.” 

Nino nodded quickly as he said, “Sounds like a great idea dude. I don’t feel like being turned into a minion of an akuma today.” 

Kim rolled his eyes as he grumbled, “I just want to finish this project. I have a meet up with Max and Alix later. So why don’t we just keep working on it pigtails? The akuma isn’t going to just run into the bakery.” 

Nathanael’s eyes remained fixed on the ground as he murmured, “Well unless someone was upset with your family. Although your parents are so nice so I can’t really see the likelihood of -” 

A scream echoed under them causing the four teens to stiffen as it sent chills down their spines. Nino and Marinette quickly ran to the hatch that lead down to her family’s living space. As soon as the hatch was opened black smoke began to spill into the room causing Nino and Marinette to step back from the blast of heat and smoke as their lungs protested to the situation. 

Marinette quickly ran over to her fabric closet and began to tie some of the material together as she said, “Ok, we need to keep calm...There is a fire downstairs and it doesn’t look like we can get out that way...” 

Kim hesitantly walked over to Marinette as he asked, “So, how are we supposed to get out?” 

Marinette smile down at the rope she had fashioned out of her fabrics as she said, “Well Kim, I bet you can climb, so why not climb out?”


End file.
